


Hate

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She owns you down to that black spot in your heart and you hate that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> HSWC fill based on this prompt:
> 
> "Vriska♠Eridan
> 
> Pleonexia (Greek)he insatiable desire to have what rightfully belongs to others. A ruthless self-seeking and an arrogant assumption that others and things exist for one’s own benefit."

She always had to win, and she always won in the way she did everything—like she owned the very concept of it and victory as a whole.  
  
From the very beginning, you hated her for it.  
  
FLARPing campaigns with ships and maps and blood and gore that all came back to you and her on a beach, staring spades at each other. She had to win. She had to have your slaves. She had to be the one to smirk smugly at you, knowing she owned your glare and scowl of frustration as she said with the triumph she also owned, “You can have the  _leftovers_ ,” motioning to the lusii already dead in the ocean, as if she owned them too and just  _allowed_  them to go to Fef’s lusus and you were the pathetic delivery boy.  
  
 _God_ , you hated it hated it  _hated it_.  
  
She owned the whole battlefield. She owned her ship and the sails that adorned it, and even when you thought she didn’t, she sent you back with your ship in pieces, reminding you she owned it as well, all the way down to its last splinter. She owned the pieces on the board and the maps she made with her own materials. Even the maps and plans you made were always for her schemes in the end, and may as well have been hers all along for what good they did you. The moves were always hers to make, even when you were the one making them. Her cheats were all her own, as was the refusal you made to bend to her cheating demands.   
  
You.  _Hated_. It.  
  
Even when you made her falter, she owned your actions. Even when you made good moves, she would make claim on those moves. Even when you got a higher kill count, she would own that count another day. Even when  _you_  won, she was already winning.   
  
And at times when you had to yell at Fef to leave you alone because your love for her was just  _screaming_  to burst, you knew deep down she owned the scorn and hatred you had even for yourself. On your absolute lowest days, you were sure in spite of everything you had (or wished you had) with Feferi, she even owned you, right down to the little black spot in your soul that had marked you for hating her forever.  
  
She owned every single inch and you hated her for it.  
  
Because  _you_  were the rightful owner to the world and its treasures. Not that self-centered cerulean blood.


End file.
